leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nasus/@comment-20434720-20140128061430
The nasus I remembered lowered MR with his E, could only reach terrifying 1v1 status 35+ mins in, and had mana problems for most of the game. Of course, that was a long time ago when I still had Nasus (refunded him because I thought he was bad... oh to be a noob again...) Having recently played against one (and he was pretty bad... like... stand still and AA as he slowly dies at level 1, then tp back and do it again), I found that it was pretty frustrating. If you're AA-based, you have until about level 10 to get 3+ kills and a farm advantage or you lose. He just has such strong duelling stats. If you're an AD caster like Riven or another full-tank like Renekton, you've got a bit longer, but not by too much. I read through a couple of the comments, and I must agree, the problem is simply that he gets so many free stats (and in such quantity). His Q is his icon, and he needs to keep it -it's fine for him to get free stats that way. The guy I was playing against ended up with a whopping 200 stacks 35 mins in (woah.. terribad...) But a slow (more importantly, an AS slow) that's worth 2 and a half frozen hearts, an E worth 4 brutalizers of penetration, an ult worth a randuin's of health, 3 stacked BTs of damage, and many, many liandry's worth in health shred... these are the problems with nasus, not the Q. Revert spirit fire back to MR debuff, and either remove the AS slow, half the AS slow, or remove the extra AD from the ult. Seriously, that thing is as bad as exhaust (literally, in terms of AS slow), and when he gets a frozen heart on top of it, you'll AA as often as he Qs (spoiler alert: his Q does more than 1 AA). If the AS slow would only be halved (compared to how it currently is, I know it's already only half as much as MS slow), then a further mana cost increase would be good - Nasus can just get glacial shroud and spam that thing for days. Comparing Nasus to someone like, say, AD Sion (I know it's not a meta pick, but it's what I was playing at the time), who also gets free stats (but not nearly as much) kind of highlights the problem. Nasus' ult gives him up to 5x more AD than Sion's E, his passive gives him 1/5 the LS of Sion's ult, and his W AS slow is way more than Sion's R AS buff. Someone should actually do a statistical analysis of how much Nasus' non-Q kit is worth in gold. I am willing to bet (no not really) that it's higher than almost all similar champions. Discuss. What non-Q nerfs can be applied instead of/ in addition to the ones I've suggested, and are the nerfs I have suggested too hard, or not enough, or what? One last thing: the life steal. It's frustrating when at level 4, after you trade with Nasus and take him to half health, he farms 2 minions and is back up to 3/4 health. Personally I would quite like it if Nasus' passive life steal EITHER: A. Scaled linearly from 5-20%. Currently, it scales from 10-20%. or B. Had reduced effect from the Q damage. This way Nasus needs to have some kind of additional life steal in order to reach one-Q-200-health-back status. It also cuts down on the "free stats". Thoughts?